Hunters commonly employ elevated platforms that offer an expanded view of a surrounding area and concealment from their prey. Such platforms can be a tree stand, deer blind, or other elevated structures. While offering a significant hunting advantage, elevated platforms cause some concern regarding weapon safety. If a hunter were to drop a weapon, such as a rifle, from a tree stand, for example, it could discharge upon striking the ground or other object and potentially cause injury to the hunter. Throughout the realm of hunting activities, sportsmen and sportswomen have commonly encountered difficulty in transporting their firearms such as rifles or shot guns, from the ground to a hunting stand or an elevated position. Techniques used in the prior art include many unsafe and cumbersome procedures. For example, some hunters tie a rope to their firearm, climbing to their respective hunting stand or elevated position with the rope in hand, and thereafter lifting the firearm or archery bow or other hunting equipment with the rope, running the risk that an expensive firearm may be damaged and/or the firearm may accidentally discharge while being juggled about during this lifting operation. In addition, other hunters attempt to climb to the hunting stand with a firearm thrown over the shoulder, consequently subjecting the hunter to the risk of damaging the firearm while climbing, dropping the firearm or perhaps more seriously, having the firearm inadvertently discharge or subjecting the hunter to potential injury should he or she fall upon the firearm while climbing to the hunting stand.
Many states now allow hunting from elevated positions that is above ground level such as through the use of tree stands or elevated platforms. When a hunter engages in this sport it is necessary for the hunter to safely and easily move himself or herself, firearms, archery bows and equipment to and from the elevated position. Several prior devices are known which allows a hunter to climb while carrying their equipment by way of slings, backpacks or simply holding equipment in their hands. All of these methods are dangerous and cumbersome. It is recognized that a safer approach to hoisting firearms and hunting equipment to an elevated position is needed. Simply attaching a rope or cord to a firearm often resulted in damage to the equipment and in addition put the hunter's safety at risk. In other occasions firearms have been tied off through the trigger housing allowing the gun to flip over and discharge. Hunters often go to and from their hunting spots in the dark or in near dark conditions. Darkness and cold weather interfere with the hunter's ability to properly tie a firearm or archery bow for safe lifting from the ground to an elevated position. Since hunters may travel long distances and over rough terrain in search of game, it is important that the hunter's tree stand or other accessories the hunter may use be highly portable, i.e. lightweight and compact.
When a hunters uses a tree stand, he or she attaches a harness of some type to the firearm and a hoist line to the harness. The hunter then climbs into the stand without the firearm but carrying the hoist line. After assuming a safe position in the tree stand, the hunter pulls the firearm up to the stand with the hoist line. Since the firearm is laying on the ground prior to hoisting up to the stand, prior art harness and hoisting devices support the firearm so that the muzzle end of the barrel is pulled up first. This prevents dirt or debris from getting into the barrel or otherwise nicking or scratching the muzzle end of the barrel. This also means that the muzzle of the firearm faces the hunter as the firearm is hoisted. Ideally, the firearm is not loaded during the hoisting procedure if the hunter is following standard safety practices. However, one of the primary safety rules is to never handle a firearm so that it is pointed at you, even if you believe the firearm to be “unloaded”.